A Winter's Presence
by LittleVampire
Summary: Currently On Hold... Still deciding if I would like to continue or scrap.


Title: A Winter's Presence

Author: Rioters Choice

Disclaimer: I own nothing but simple ideas, Settings, and a few character's of my own here and there. But I own nothing of the Underworld movies/books,

Rating: Rating will most likely change with each chapter.

Summery: Marcus saves young twins child from a vampire attack. Why? What made him want to save the children so much? Set 3 years after Underworld Evolution. Yes Marcus Is a Hybrid.

Rating for chapter 1- K

-

Chapter One

_"And it's Obvious that your dieing, dieing - Fences by Paramore"_

Night had fallen slowly in the quiet small village of Shaxton. The village was located on the borders of Germany and France, just south of Luxembourg. The town had an eerie silence to it. A poor town it was, that for many ages did not really have a specific location. Throughout time Germany, Luxembourg and France have all had many disagreements on this small town. It is so small and so remote, it is not on any maps or in any files. The town's populations is a sad 100 towns people, maybe. But even as small and remote as this town may seem. It has a great history that has yet to be told. Only the town folk know of it and rarely speak of it. Many would be surprised to hear it. But for the towns people, it is merely... their history.

"Grab them, quickly. Master is waiting!" A woman scolded the other as they tried to open the locked car. The woman who spoke was a tall pale woman. Her skin was almost as pale as the snow that fell on the ground. Her eyes were as green as the grass and leave that mother nature gave is child, the earth. Her hair was jet black, blacker than night. She was thin, but not enough to see much bone. The other woman however looked a bit different. Her hair was as red as fire. Orange, yellow, and Red colors glazed her scalp with short strands that fell to her just below her jaw line. Her skin just as pale as the other, but it looked so fake, almost as if you were to touch her, she would surely shatter into tiny pieces. Her eyes were as yellow as the sun rise when dawning. They looked almost... too fake.

The red headed woman quickly shattered the glass, getting tired of trying to break into the car quietly. She shoved the dead body of a man beneath the car and reached in for the crying child. A child who looked to be no older than 3. The poor little girl was frightened, hungry, tired, and cold. Her eyes were almost a teal color, both green and blue colors graced her eye balls. Her hair was blonde and curly, pulled back into neat pigtails, looking as though her mother or father would have taken a very good amount of time on them. She cried and screamed as she was grabbed. She struggled calling out for her mother and father.

"MAMA! MAMA! PAPA! PAPA!" The poor little girl screamed in terror for her life. Not knowing what was going on or what to do, she struggled against the red haired lady's grasp. She just wanted her mother and father to hold her and tell her she was safe. But she was not going to get that. Not at all. The red head put her hand over the child's mouth and with in an instant, the toddler bit her, causing her to almost drop her.

"Harm the child before the master can feed from her, and master will have your neck, Fallon." The dark haired lady snarled at the other. The other growled back and put the child over her shoulder. Frightened and absolutely stricken with fear, the child screamed for bloody murder. Hoping someone would save her. Hoping her mama and papa would rescue her. Hoping she would once again, return to her mama and papa's arms. But that... would never happen. Not after the woman drained them dry.

"JADE! FALLON! PUT THE GIRL DOWN!" A booming voice came from the shadows. The toddler even stopped crying she was so shaken and so frightened. She could barely breathe. The two vampires turned quickly, looking around into the night. Trying to find where the voice came from. "You give her to your master and you will be my dinner, and breakfast." Growled, the man as he stepped out from between the trees. He stood tall, and proud. Ready to strike.

The two women laughed, "Marcus." Fallon passed the young girl over to Jade. "You have no right to be here. Frost banned you from the coven. You have no power over us. They will kill you if anything is to happen to us. The child is for Tae and Frost!!" Marcus just laughed as the woman pulled out a gun. She pointed it at Marcus and started to backup along with Jade, who held the little girl firmly who cried softly for her mama and papa. He stared at the little girl. Such a beautiful little girl. It pained him to see her in such terror.

Within a flash, Marcus was in the black shadows of the forest on the side of the road. Jade screamed as Marcus swiftly flew out from behind them in a quick motion, stabbing her in the back of her legs with his wings and grabbing the girl. Fallon turned quickly and let off a load of guns and managed to shoot Marcus once in the leg but the rest was shot at Jade who screamed in terror as the Ultraviolet rounds were shot off into her chest. She looked around, Marcus out of sight again, turning back and forth, back and forth, left to right, right to left. All around. Without a sound he was behind her, stabbing her through her chest with his wing. He grabbed her gun and shot three rounds into her back and head, falling to the ground and dieing. He turned around, the little girl in his arms and looked at her face.

"Hush, my child. You are safe. Wha-" He was about to ask when he heard more crying from in the car. Another child. He hurried, limping over to the car. An identical child sat on the floor of the back seat of the car crying. He reached in and quickly grabbed the child. Twins he assumed. They were both about the same age, same eyes, same hair, same body, only the one he had just pulled from the car had a bit of a narrower face. He could sense the one he had saved from Fallon and Jade was younger than the other. "The little girls hugged each other in Marcus's arms. He sat them down and knelt down on his good leg. They stood up, hugging each other. The older one stood in front of the younger twin and glared at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY SISTER!" The oldest pointed her finger violently at him. He smiled slightly and reached for the girl's face gently but she backed away and shook her head, "NO!" She screamed at him. She sighed and frowned a little.

"Little darling. I am not here to hurt you. I have come to save you." He looked into the toddler's eyes. They had to be about 3 or 4 years old. They spoke a little slurry as if they were still learning a lot. But looked older than 3. "Please. I will not harm you. Do you understand me?" The little girl nodded. "Good. Tell me... What is your name?" Marcus asked as he slowly folded his wings away. He did not want to scare the two, too much.

"Emily." The little girl quickly remarked.

Marcus smiled, "Hello Emily. I am Marcus. Who is behind you?" Marcus was trying to be friendly. He wanted to help these little girls. After all, Fallon and Jade had killed their parents.

"Lily." Emily quickly responded. Marcus reached his hand out to Emily slowly, his hand very clearly bigger than theirs. "Where is mama and papa? We want our mama and papa. Please take us to them. Please Marcus Please. We need mama and papa." The little girl cried softly, tears running down their faces. They looked like they could be the post children for an orphanage for two children who needed homes. He felt like if he were still alive, his heart would have been beating and pumping in his chest so loud, he could hear it in his ears.

"Emily, child. Your mama and papa are dead. You may not understand me but they went to..." Marcus had to think. Think human. Think human. "...They went to heaven. You know what heaven is?" Emily nodded as she started to cry harder.

"But why? Were me and Lily bad? Did we make mama and papa mad? We're sorry! We're sorry! Please! Make them come back!" Marcus opened his arms and the two toddlers ran into his arms, crying. Marcus almost wanted to cry for them. Never had he seen such beautiful children, lost to nothing now. But he knew something they soon one day would understand. A prophecy untold by many. Very few knew. Only Marcus, Viktor, Amelia, Lucian, Tae and Frost knew. That is why Jade and Fallon wanted the twins. So that Tae and Frost could make it happen THEIR way.

"How old are you Emily?" Emily shook her head and just cried. He pulled away from her and Lily and looked at them. "Lily. Can you show me with your fingers how old you are?" She nodded shyly and held up 4 fingers. "Good, is Emily the same?" Lily nodded. Marcus smiled. "Come my children. Let me get you both some place warm, safe and get out both Fed. How does that sound?" They both nodded and held hands. Marcus picked them up, and off they flew. To wards where, only Marcus knew.

-

Marcus stood by the fireplace just as Kellie walked in. Long flowing natural red locks down to her bottom. Eyes as green as a piece of lime with a stare as gentle yet as enticing as a cat. Her body was almost perfect in just the right places. Curves where she needed them, but slender in her abdomen and legs. Her bottom and breasts, had just enough muscle to be able to make any man fall over in their seat. She wore nothing but a pair of black lace boy panties that looked a little like incredibly skin tight shorts, the bottom of her supple bottom showed even. Along with a black lace push-up bra, making her D breasts look almost too perfect. A matching black see through robe that gracefully fell against the floor matched making her skin look almost white with the contrast.

Marcus turned as Kellie closed to door behind her with her elbow, as she was carrying a plate full of a verity of fruits. Marcus had asked her to bring it for the little girls. Emily and Lily sat in the middle of his gigantic-bigger-than-a-king-size-bed bed, talking to each other of non-sense. Kellie smiled as she walked over to the children, setting the silver platter of fruit next to them on the bed. She sat behind them as they played with a few old rag dolls that Kellie some how found. Emily had been changed into a long white nightgown and Lily had been changed into a long yellow night gown. Kellie laughed and played with the twin girls as they nibbled on the fruit nervously.

"Kellie." Marcus called to his lover, almost absentmindedly. Kellie looked up and smiled. She spoked something to the twins, got up and walked over to Marcus. She laid a hand on his shoulders, rubbing her body against his gently.

"Marcus my love. We have them. Why are you still so tense?" Marcus sighed as his lover spoke. He understood she had good intentions but she did not understand what this mean. With the start of Marcus's new coven of hybrids, they would now have to protect these two little girls. Their fate laying with in the twins hands. Marcus looked at her, looking beautiful in the light of the fire.

"We Must be on full alert. Emily and Lily must live to see their early twenties at least, Kellie. They are our only hope. That means we protect them for the rest of their days until they are ready to be changed. Do you know what that means?" Kellie shook her head slowly. " That means, we must build our coven strong. We must protect these children. Teach them our ways of life. Make sure they are given what they want. Make sure they are guarded. They may never leave these grounds without at least 10 men. Out destiny is in their hands and with that their lives are in ours. Are you sure you want to help to take on this responsibility?" Kellie bit on her lip as she thought. She looked at the fire and Marcus tilted her head back up at him with his hand. "Are you? Or are you not?"

"I am." She simply said. With that their journey began to save the Hybrid race. This is the story... of Emily and Lily Corvinus.

-

**TBC...**


End file.
